User blog:Zoro-san/Espada pirates vs Kizaru
The Espada pirates arrive in Sabaody Archipelago cause Magnus promised the SH that they will meet when they will reach Sabaody Archipelago. The Espada pirates are shocked to see the whole place to be in chaos and heared from a citizen what happened to the SH.They try to run when they heard Kizaru was on the island but are intercepted by the Admiral right before they were about to get on their ship,Kizaru destroying their ship. Kizaru calls another Admiral cause he wasnt sure he can take out the Espada pirates after fighing against the Supernovas Straw hat crew and Rayleigh. Here the fight begins: NWW fast attacks Kizaru and bites his head off. Kizaru regenerates do to being a Logia DF user. Milkaholic then cuts Kizaru in half but the admiral regenrates again. Muramasa uses his two swords to slash 2 times the admiral but once again he regenerates. Marimo and Magnus attacks in the same but and the admiral transforms into light before their attacks reach him. Kizaru:Oiii you think i dont know you posses haki?Man what a scary ability is this haki. Marimo:Damn it!He already felt that we have haki so we cant surpsise him anymore with our attacks. Magnus:Dont worry we can handle it.Two haki users against an admiral is enough to stop him.Lets begin! The entire crew attacks Kizaru but a pacifista appears in their way so they all attack the pacifista. The pacifista got destroyed but other 3 appears. Magnus:NWW,Milkaholic,Murama TAKE CARE OF THE PACIFISTAS YOU DONT HAVE HAKI SO A FIGHT WITH AN ADMIRAL IT CAN MEAN DEATH FOR YOUR! NWW,Milkaholic,Murama:GOT IT! Marimo draws all his 8 swords. Magnus:I see your serious about this arent you? Marimo:This is how i should be. Magnus:Are your wounds from the fight with Kabuto totally healed? Marimo:They should be. Magnus:*smiles*K lets do this! Marimo uses Demon's song(some kind of shishi sonson with 8 swords) Magnus:CUT HIM IN HALF MARIMO!! Kizaru:That wont work on me. Kizaru suddenly cant see Marimo anymore. Kizaru:Hmmmmmmm he dissapeared? Magnus:*smiles* Kizaru transforms his body in light and the light body is cut in half. Marimo:Shit i wasnt enough fast. Kizaru:Hmmmmm this si really scary you two are powerfull,well i enjoy good fights. Kizaru teleports near Marimo and kicks him the face throwing him into a building. Marimo gets up with a minor bleed from his mouth. Kizaru:What?But i hit you direcly. Marimo:I dont have time to explain sorry.I want to much to kill you. A demonic aura comes from Marimo. Marimo:DEATH WHEEL! Kizaru prepares a stance to kick Marimo but Marimo suddenly stops and jumps high in the air. Marimo:SKY TOWER!! Kizaru transforms into light before Marimo's attack reach him. Kizaru reforms his body but then suddenly he teleports. Magnus appear with Nitoryu Iai:Rashomon! Magnus:Shit he have haki as well he couldnt see that coming if he didnt. Kizaru:Oh my i really must become serious against you Espada pirates.Your nakama already destroyed the pacifistas. Marimo and Magnus look behind them and see the pacifistas destroyed with NWW,Milkaholic and Muramasa stand on them. Muramasa:Oi captain we already ended our fight what about yours? Magnus:Dont worry it will be over soon. Kizaru jumps in the air and attacks Marimo and Magnus with Yasakani Magatama. Marimo and Magnus dodges all of them using Kenbososhoku haki but they are still damaged by the blast the bullets made. Marimo jumps in the air. Marimo:Demon's Roar! Kizaru let all the attacks pass him. Suddenly Kizaru hits himself into a wall and the wall extends and covers his enitre body. Kizaru:Whats happening i cant move! Magnus:Nitoryu:Tatsumaki! Kizaru is thrown in the air. Marimo attacks him using Demon's Flaming Wings! Kizaru gets gut by Marimo and his wounds ignites. Kizaru transforms into light and reforms when he arrives on the ground. Kizaru:This is really bad i cant believe you two can beat me.Well this will change now. Kizaru transforms and fastly reaches both Magnus and Marimo kicking both. Magnus and Marimo are thrown on a nearly builing both bleeding very hard. Marimo:I though it wont be that easy. Magnus:I never expected to be easy. Kizaru appears near them shooting 2 lasers from both hands. Magnus gets piercing but Marimo didnt cause he used his DF to empower the body part where the lasers were aiming. Magnus:INTIMIDATION!(An illusion appears and it resembles a demon) Kizaru:Im not scared i know is just a simple illusion. Magnus:It's not to intimidate you its to capture your attention. Kizaru:Ha? Marimo:ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE STAG LIKE A BEE!!!! Kizaru gets stabbed but fastly transforms into his light power so the blades didnt reach dangerously in. Magnus:Mugentoryu!!!RAINFALL!!! Kizaru gets hit by the 2 real swords but again transforms into light before taking the full damage. Magnus:NOW IS OUR CHANCE MARIMO!!!! Marimo:I KNOW! Magnus:BRAIN OFF! Marimo:DEMON'S WORLD!(thorws his swords at his opponent the swords surounding his target then marimo picks them 1 by 1 cutting him a lot of times in the process(usually a killing technique)) Kizaru gets cut 2 times and then goes high in the air. Kizaru:Yasakani Magatama! Magnus and Marimo get hit a lot of times this time taking a lot of damage. Magnus:Hehe we managed to hit him really hard i think we can win this Marimo! Marimo:I know i have this feeling too. Kizaru:*smiles*Finally is over. Magnus and Marimo:?!?! Kizaru:Look behind you. Magnus and Marimo looks behind and they see NWW,Milkaholic and Muramasa almost dead at the feet of Admiral Aokiji. Magnus:SHIT NOT 2 ADMIRALS!!! Marimo:Captain!You realise how bad the situation is right? Magnus:Of course i do but we cant give up we must fight!Marimo i'll leave you with Kizaru cause he is already badly injured im taking Aokiji. Marimo:Understand captain! 1ST part over next time Kizaru vs Marimo and Magnus vs Aokiji Category:Blog posts